<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Don't Like Books, I Take It by ArtsyGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866544">You Don't Like Books, I Take It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyGirl/pseuds/ArtsyGirl'>ArtsyGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Piece of Me [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Enderal (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyGirl/pseuds/ArtsyGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tharael: “Did it go well when you drugged me or when we were almost captured by wild mages or when our wild mage almost made a break for it?”</p>
<p>Susan “All those things DID happen, but what matters is that despite having difficulties we managed to get him to the guards alive and gain our full bounty. Tell me that it was not worth it to spare a man his life.”<br/>...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Piece of Me [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/907620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Don't Like Books, I Take It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A ton of dialogue and a few scenes just because I'm tryng something new an smpler, I guess.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Susan smiles brightly at Tharaêl “See I told you it would go well.”</p>
<p><br/>He frowns “Did it go well when you drugged me or when we were almost captured by wild mages or when our wild mage almost made a break for it?”</p>
<p><br/>“All those things <em>did</em> happen, but what matters is that despite having difficulties we managed to get him to the guards alive and gain our full bounty. Tell me that it was not worth it to spare a man his life.”</p>
<p><br/>“The man was a murderer. I'm sure that it would not have made much difference to the Ark guards if we were to just bring in his head. They would still be happy to have one scum of the earth wiped out of existence. And I would not have been drugged.”</p>
<p><br/>“You are still pissed about that?” she shrugs, “It was just a <em>little</em> ' knock out' mixed in with your invisibility potion.”</p>
<p><br/>“<em>Just a little 'knock </em>out’. Seriously Susan if you would have got the dosage wrong or I would not have had the luck to pass out falling to a soft surface then there would be no more Tharaêl.” He sighs “ Not that it is a bad thing for me it is quite the opposite. No more dealing with constant nightmares, the emotional baggage...”</p>
<p>She comes to a halt in front of him, turns around and glares daggers at him “Don't you fucking dare to go down that route again.”</p>
<p><br/>“Why shouldn’t I? It’s the truth.”</p>
<p><br/>“It’s not. And if you don’t do as I say then it would not be hard to make your existence into a fucking therapy session. “</p>
<p><br/>Tharaêl lets out an annoyed grunt as they continue on walking.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>While claiming the bounty contact…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>A guard lets out a surprised yelp as the duo of Aterna drop off an unconscious man ”You have brought him to us alive?”</p>
<p><br/>Susan is a bit surprised “Yes. Why shouldn’t we?”</p>
<p><br/>“It is a bit unusual. Most the contract takers kill the people and bring something of theirs as proof. It is a lot easier and safer that way.”</p>
<p><br/>Tharaêl glares at her while she explains her reasoning “Well life matters and we brought him here alive. As far as I’m concerned the contract is fulfilled.”</p>
<p><br/>“Yes of course. Excuse me. I’ll go and get your money.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Later on…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>Susan throws a coin purse at Tharaêl who is taking care of his swords.</p>
<p>“What is this?”</p>
<p><br/>“Your part of the pay.”</p>
<p><br/>“Why would you give this to me?”</p>
<p><br/>“Why wouldn’t I? We agreed to split the profits in the beginning. Didn’t you get payment in the Ralâtâ?”</p>
<p><br/>“No. All we needed was provided for us.”</p>
<p><br/>“So you didn’t get any money like at all?”</p>
<p><br/>“As I said all was provided. Still there were rare moments when we could ask for funding for something essential. We had to tell them the exact price and who was selling the thing. Then it could have gone a few ways. One they decided it was not necessary. Two they sent someone else to get the item and three they gave the money so I could buy it.”</p>
<p><br/>“That sounds oppressive.”</p>
<p><br/>“There are many things I do not agree with, but the minimalist way of life provided by them is not one of those things.”</p>
<p><br/>“Oh. That is unexpected.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tharaêl humms in response.</p>
<p><br/>“So what is your opinion on my book collecting?”</p>
<p><br/>“I do not see the point of it. You read a book- remember the knowledge inside and then get rid of the book one way or another.”</p>
<p><br/>“You don’t like books, I take it.”</p>
<p><br/>“They are a good source of knowledge .”</p>
<p><br/>“That’s it?”</p>
<p><br/>“Yes.”</p>
<p><br/>“What about entertainment. You know, reading for the fun of it.”</p>
<p><br/>“It is just pointless waste of time..”</p>
<p><br/>“Books or entertainment?”</p>
<p><br/>“Both. Depending on context.”</p>
<p><br/>“Blazes Tharaêl I’ve got so much to tell you. Entertainment is good because it relieves stress and helps you relax. It can make a person happy or sad. It can help you forget your troubles and it can be a safe haven away from the outside world.”</p>
<p><br/>“I highly doubt that.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <em>Later that night</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>“What is this?”</p>
<p><br/>“It is what it seems like.”</p>
<p><br/>“Why are you giving me a book?”</p>
<p><br/>“Not just any book. It is a collection of fairytales and folk tales that my mother used to read for me.”</p>
<p><br/>“I see no point in giving me</p>
<p>Susan smiles brightly at Tharaêl “See I told you it would go well.”</p>
<p><br/>He frowns “Did it go well when you drugged me or when we were almost captured by wild mages or when our wild mage almost made a break for it?”</p>
<p><br/>“All those things <em>did</em> happen, but what matters is that despite having difficulties we managed to get him to the guards alive and gain our full bounty. Tell me that it was not worth it to spare a man his life.”</p>
<p><br/>“The man was a murderer. I'm sure that it would not have made much difference to the Ark guards if we were to just bring in his head. They would still be happy to have one scum of the earth wiped out of existence. And I would not have been drugged.”</p>
<p><br/>“You are still pissed about that?” she shrugs, “It was just a <em>little</em> ' knock out' mixed in with your invisibility potion.”</p>
<p><br/>“<em>Just a little 'knock </em>out’. Seriously Susan if you would have got the dosage wrong or I would not have had the luck to pass out falling to a soft surface then there would be no more Tharaêl.” He sighs “ Not that it is a bad thing for me it is quite the opposite. No more dealing with constant nightmares, the emotional baggage...”</p>
<p>She comes to a halt in front of him, turns around and glares daggers at him “Don't you fucking dare to go down that route again.”</p>
<p><br/>“Why shouldn’t I? It’s the truth.”</p>
<p><br/>“It’s not. And if you don’t do as I say then it would not be hard to make your existence into a fucking therapy session. “</p>
<p><br/>Tharaêl lets out an annoyed grunt as they continue on walking.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>While claiming the bounty contact…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>A guard lets out a surprised yelp as the duo of Aterna drop off an unconscious man ”You have brought him to us alive?”</p>
<p><br/>Susan is a bit surprised “Yes. Why shouldn’t we?”</p>
<p><br/>“It is a bit unusual. Most the contract takers kill the people and bring something of theirs as proof. It is a lot easier and safer that way.”</p>
<p><br/>Tharaêl glares at her while she explains her reasoning “Well life matters and we brought him here alive. As far as I’m concerned the contract is fulfilled.”</p>
<p><br/>“Yes of course. Excuse me. I’ll go and get your money.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Later on…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>Susan throws a coin purse at Tharaêl who is taking care of his swords.</p>
<p>“What is this?”</p>
<p><br/>“Your part of the pay.”</p>
<p><br/>“Why would you give this to me?”</p>
<p><br/>“Why wouldn’t I? We agreed to split the profits in the beginning. Didn’t you get payment in the Ralâtâ?”</p>
<p><br/>“No. All we needed was provided for us.”</p>
<p><br/>“So you didn’t get any money like at all?”</p>
<p><br/>“As I said all was provided. Still there were rare moments when we could ask for funding for something essential. We had to tell them the exact price and who was selling the thing. Then it could have gone a few ways. One they decided it was not necessary. Two they sent someone else to get the item and three they gave the money so I could buy it.”</p>
<p><br/>“That sounds oppressive.”</p>
<p><br/>“There are many things I do not agree with, but the minimalist way of life provided by them is not one of those things.”</p>
<p><br/>“Oh. That is unexpected.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tharaêl humms in response.</p>
<p><br/>“So what is your opinion on my book collecting?”</p>
<p><br/>“I do not see the point of it. You read a book- remember the knowledge inside and then get rid of the book one way or another.”</p>
<p><br/>“You don’t like books I take it.”</p>
<p><br/>“They are a good source of knowledge .”</p>
<p><br/>“That’s it?”</p>
<p><br/>“Yes.”</p>
<p><br/>“What about entertainment. You know reading for the fun of it.”</p>
<p><br/>“It is just pointless waste of time..”</p>
<p><br/>“Books or entertainment?”</p>
<p><br/>“Both. Depending on context.”</p>
<p><br/>“Blazes Tharaêl I’ve got so much to tell you. Entertainment is good because it relieves stress and helps you relax. It can make a person happy or sad. It can help you forget your troubles and it can be a safe haven away from the outside world.”</p>
<p><br/>“I highly doubt that.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <em>Later that night</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>“What is this?”</p>
<p><br/>“It is what it seems like.”</p>
<p><br/>“Why are you giving me a book?”</p>
<p><br/>“Not just any book. It is a collection of fairytales and folk tales that my mother used to read for me.”</p>
<p><br/>“I see no point in giving me this. You know my views on such things.”</p>
<p><br/>“When I was a kid and had a nightmare then my mother she woke up, gave me a hug and read the stories from this exact book until I fell asleep again.”</p>
<p><br/>“Does that mean you will be reading me fairytales every time when I have a bad dream?”</p>
<p><br/>“I can do that, if you want me to. But it is not the point. I gave this to you so you’d have an anchor and that you’d have something to lean on when I’m not there for you. Also it would be kind of great if you’ll begin to see books as something more valuable and precious.”</p>
<p><br/>Susan places the book on a table in his room and begins to walk away.</p>
<p><br/>“Thank you, I think.”</p>
<p><br/>“Not a problem. Just try and take care of it because it’s one of the better memories that I have from my childhood.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>this. You know my views on such things.”</p>
<p><br/>“When I was a kid and had a nightmare then my mother she woke up, gave me a hug and read the stories from this exact book until I fell asleep again.”</p>
<p><br/>“Does that mean you will be reading me fairytales every time when I have a bad dream?”</p>
<p><br/>“I can do that, if you want me to. But it is not the point. I gave this to you so you’d have an anchor and that you’d have something to lean on when I’m not there for you. Also it would be kind of great if you’ll begin to see books as something more valuable and precious.”</p>
<p><br/>Susan places the book on a table in his room and begins to walk away.</p>
<p><br/>“Thank you, I think.”</p>
<p><br/>“Not a problem. Just try and take care of it because it’s one of the better memories that I have from my childhood.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>